


Hazards

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo and Kira are fighting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards

 

Kira stomped over the threshold of her quarters, Odo trailing behind her. “I don’t why you’re yelling at me, Nerys,” he barked. “You’re the one who screwed up today!”

Kira planted her hands on her hips, and swung around to face him. “Oh, really? Just how did I screw up?”

“You know how!”

“Enlighten me!”

“You didn’t have to go charging in that room by yourself, Nerys! It was _on fire_ , for Prophet’s sake! You could've waited for the fire suppression systems to kick in. A few more seconds would've made no difference to Lieutenant Pearson, but it would have made all the difference to you.” He crossed the room in two quick, angry strides and grabbed her shoulders. “ _When_ are you going to learn, Nerys, to look before you leap? How many more times am I going to have to collect you from the infirmary? You could’ve been _killed!_ ”

Odo’s grip on her shoulders tightened, his fingers digging into her arms. Kira's lip curled into a snarl. She drew her arms up between them and threw them out, knocking him loose.

Guilt flashed over Odo’s features and he took a step back from her. “Oh, Nerys,” he said. He wiped a weary hand over his face. “When are you going to learn that you are humanoid and fallible and need to stop putting yourself in the front lines of danger every time this station has a crisis?”

Kira threw her hands up, frustrated. “Odo, what was I supposed to do? I had to get Pearson out. You’re right, I didn’t think about stopping to make a plan first, because someone’s _life_ was in danger! I went in and did my job!”

Odo's temper flared again, and he lunged towards her. Kira took two hasty steps back and hit the bulkhead. Odo was right on top of her, trapping her against the wall. “I don’t recall utter foolishness being in your job description, Nerys. You scared the _hell_ out of me today! Use your damned head next time, for all our sakes!” He roared, and punched the wall by her head. “I am so _sick_ of worrying about you! I can’t take this anymore!”

“How do you think I feel, Odo?” Angry tears filled Kira's eyes, and she sniffled. “You know that’s really rich, me being in the wrong, when you face down the station’s criminal element all the time without even so much as a phaser! How much do you think I worry- how much I've _always_ worried!- knowing that you’re out there, unarmed, relying on nothing but your ‘Changeling powers’ to keep you from getting killed? But I don’t interfere, do I? I don’t blame you. It’s your job, and you don’t think about me when you do it. So what’s the difference between what I do, and what you do?”

“The difference, Nerys, is that I don’t rush into a situation, oblivious and careless, like an unsupervised child. Like a blind idiot. Like you did today. I _do_ think about it first, and I damned well wish that at some point in our very long relationship, you’d learn to do the same!”

“Oh, so now I’m a childish idiot!?"

"Today? Yes, Nerys! You were!”

Kira’s jaw dropped. How _dare_ he? She was so mad, her mouth couldn’t find a retort to fling back at him. But her arm managed to find one. It flew up to slap him with an open palm. Odo caught her hand before it reached his cheek.

“You see?” he growled, keeping her wrist in a steely grip. “Impulsive, and childish, and you only got yourself into more trouble. Truth hurts, doesn’t it, Nerys?”

Kira tried to break Odo's grip on her wrist, but it was useless. She snarled and smashed her foot on his boot instead. Odo winced with pain, a guttural sound coming from his throat, but he only gripped her wrist tighter. Odo's eyes opened slowly and locked on hers, shards of blue ice glaring at her from shadowed sockets. A chill ran up Kira's spine. Now she'd really pissed him off. Kira forced herself not to look away, trying to pour as much fire into her expression as she could. Odo’s eyes roved over her flushed skin, her trembling mouth, her heaving chest. When his eyes met hers again, Kira’s breath caught in her throat. Odo’s battle tactics were about to change.

Odo shoved her back and pinned her against the bulkhead. He kissed her, hard, as much violence in it as had been promised in his eyes. Kira stood her ground, keeping up her end of the fight, kissing him back just as fiercely. She clawed and scratched and bit his lips. Odo ignored it. His arm snagged her waist and pulled her forward, fitting her pelvis to his as he ground heavily against her. Kira grimaced, spat a curse as an answering, wet flex clenched her sex. She hooked her leg around his hip to keep him close. Odo was definitely getting the upper hand. But at the moment, she really didn't care.

Odo’s mouth continued its assault as his hands found her neck, fingers fumbling at the fastener of her collar. The collar released, and he yanked the zipper of her uniform down. The fabric was peeled away not at all gently to expose her shoulders, her arms, her stomach. Cold air and warm hands raised goose flesh on her skin. He squeezed the small mounds of her breasts, her nipples puckering eagerly under his palms. Sharp, even teeth sank into her neck as he pinched and pulled one erect bud. Familiar liquid heat glided deliciously against her body as Odo started to shift, and her knees almost caved. 

She bunched his sleeve in her fist. “Leave it on,” she hissed.

“As you wish,” he replied and nipped her ear.

She was shaking she wanted him so much. “Get the rest of my clothes off, Odo! Now!”

Odo dropped to one knee. He pulled her uniform down over her hips, exposing the curve of her lower belly, the top of her sex, dragging the stretchy, clinging fabric down her legs until it met the tops of her boots. He snapped the delicate strings on the sides of underwear in two quick motions and snagged it away from her body. He slipped his fingers between the lips of her sex and pressed up and in, probing her, testing her. Teasing her.

“The boots, Odo, the boots! Get them off!”

Odo pulled his hand away and rose slowly from the floor. He grabbed her chin and smiled coldly. “You’ll need the boots.”

For what? What the hell did that mean? Before she could ask, his hands gripped her waist and spun her around, his weight pressing her against the wall. One hand held the back of her neck as the other fumbled at his trousers. “You’ll need the height," he hissed.

It was all the warning Kira got. Odo's erection pressed against the secret, slick cleft between her thighs and with one heavy, pinning thrust he was there. He was in her, full, thick, throbbing, and way too much to take so fast. Pleasure and shock in equal measure made her shudder. She widened her stance against the pull of her uniform, trying to make more room for him, to take him deeper. Odo kept his hips still, waiting for her body to adjust. Kira wriggled, pushed her rump back. She didn’t want to wait.

“I want your word, Nerys,” he growled. “Promise me that in the future, you will be more careful. You will think before you take action.”

“I can’t give you that, Odo, you know that!”

Odo moved once, a small pulse of his hips. “I want it anyway.”

Kira whimpered and dug her nails into the wall. “Odo, you can’t have it! I’m not giving it to you!”

"Oh, I think I’ll get what I want before we’re done.”

“Time will tell,” she snarled. “Now are you doing this, or not?”

Finally, Odo began to move. Kira groaned with relief and braced her hands on the wall, pushing her hips up and back, taking as much of his length as she could. One warm hand steadied her waist. The other roamed over her side, her breasts, up to white column of her throat. Kira smiled and arched her neck as his fingers tightened around it. His thrusts got smoother, faster, and she was quickly lost, little groans and cries slipping from her mouth as her need flared deep within her. Her thighs trembled with strain against the pull of her uniform, and her building pleasure. It wouldn’t be long, she was already close.

Suddenly, Odo stopped. Kira’s plateau left her, its sweetness fading quickly from her body. She howled and pounded the wall. “Odo, what are you _doing?_ Why did you stop?”

He bit her shoulder and then kissed the spot he bit. “Your word, Nerys. I want your word.”

“No!”

“Fine, then. We’ll try this a different way.”

Odo grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the living area. Kira started to protest, if only for the sake of argument. Her rebuttal turned into a yelp as she stumbled over her trailing uniform. Apparently, they’d both forgotten about it, but Odo caught her before she fell. He dropped to floor, hastily removing her boots and the rest of her clothes. Rising, he grabbing her again and dragged her to the sofa. A hard shove sent her face-first over the back of it, her arms flying out in front of her to break her fall. Odo mounted her before she could find any leverage, before she got her balance, pinning her again in one smooth, long plunge. His weight was heavy on her back, his thrusts rough, hard, punishing. Kira couldn’t do anything but take it. Not that she wanted to do anything else. Friction from the padded leather underneath her teased her clitoris and her body picked up where it had left off. She clutched and clawed at the sofa cushions, babbling senseless nonsense as Odo rode her, urging him on, begging him to finish her.

Odo’s fingers twisted in her hair. He pulled her head up. “You’re word, Nerys. Promise me.”

A teasing smile lifted the corners of Kira's mouth. “Not getting it, Odo,” she said.

Odo snarled and let go of her hair. He pulled away from her again, which Kira fully expected. Kira took her chance. She stood and spun around, planning to catch his hips with her legs and give him a run for his money, but she wasn’t fast enough. Odo moved before she did. He scooped her up and laid her over his shoulder, and headed for the bedroom. Kira shrieked and spat every insult she could think of at him, pummeling her fists on his back.

“Stop it,” Odo chided and slapped her rump. He bit her flank for good measure.

"Ow!" Kira yelped and went limp. She was quiet for the rest of the trip.

In the bedroom, Odo carefully set Kira on her feet. He morphed his uniform away, and Kira pounced on him, running greedy hands over his naked, smooth skin. She tasted and licked and sucked, paying special attention to the small brown nipples on his chest. Odo took her shoulders and backed her to the bed. Kira let herself fall and pulled him down after her.

“Nerys,” he said softly as he settled over her. He kissed her neck, her breasts. “Your word. Please. Give it to me.”

Kira reached down between them and closed her hand around his erection. She pleasured him in long, firm strokes. “No,” she said softly. She guided him back to her body.  _“You can’t…have it.”_

Odo moaned as he pressed his way in. “This is your last chance,” he breathed.

“I think I’ll take it,” she managed.

“As you wish. Negotiations are over. We finish this on my terms.”

 _Uh-oh_...Kira’s eyes flew open. “Odo, wait, I-“

Odo’s form shifted inside of her, and Kira’s protests were quickly silenced. She gasped and arched as living liquid flowed over the tender flesh of her sex. Heated, silken Changeling flowed up to her clitoris, flowed down below her sex to fill all of her. Odo teased her open mouth with his, swallowing the groans and cries that escaped her. Kira clutched his arms, his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he melded with the pleasure centers of her body.

Odo had called it. She was about to lose this fight. Right now, with what he was doing to her, she'd give him absolutely anything he wanted if only he didn't stop. 

The exquisite, rare delight of Odo’s true form pleasuring Kira’s secret flesh called to mind, of all things, Lupaza. When Kira was about sixteen, Lupaza began teaching her how to build a better bomb, but she'd given Kira some science lessons first. The one Kira remembered best was the glass of water and the sonic resonator. Kira had pointed the resonator at the glass, waiting with bated breath as she changed the pitch to get the desired effect. No glass was the same as another, Lupaza had told her, and she had to find the precise frequency to break it. When Kira finally did find it, the water in the glass had added to the show, blown out in all directions as waves of sound shattered the vessel that contained it. Lupaza had let her do it three more times. Each time, Kira had laughed gleefully at the destruction she'd wrought.

Now, though, Kira was the vessel, and Odo was the destroyer. He knew her body so well, knew just the right pitch that would level her completely, and he used it. Kira’s pleasure kindled and burned, flaring from her sex and out, firing through her skin, her blood, to her very heart. It reached critical frequency, and Kira’s entire form trembled. Desperate words mixed with desperate sounds that poured from her mouth in a rapid rush as release finally found her. It was total. Catastrophic. She came over and over again, one joyous wave after another crashing over her and rolling back, even as another rose high to take its place. Her body wouldn’t stop. Tears ran down her temples. He had to stop, it was too much.

“Odo please that’s enough, I will, I’ll be more careful, I promise, I’m sorry I- _Uh! Oh, Prophets!_ ” Another deep, wracking spasm went through her, and she buried her face in his neck, muffling her cries of pleasure.

Odo’s voice rasped thick with his own pleasure, his own joy. “Nerys, Nerys,” he whispered. “I love you. So much..."

Odo left her body carefully, pulling away from her like a gently ebbing tide. He smoothed her hair and rained kisses on her dampened brow. Kira was breathless underneath him, eyes closed, trying to find all scattered pieces of herself. Another kiss graced her cheek and Odo shifted his weight onto his arms, preparing to roll away from her. Kira stopped him with a hug.

“I told you I would get what I wanted," he murmured. 

“This isn’t exactly fair," she slurred. "The terms of your peace treaty are biased. You can’t hold me to it.”

“True. But I’m still going to.”

“I figured." She sighed heavily. “And you’re right, you're always right. I should be more careful, I wasn’t thinking when I ran into that lab. When I saw the fire, it did occur to me it was a pretty stupid move. It was scary stuff in there, and I almost ran right back out, but Pearson needed me.” She smoothed a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Old habits die hard, Odo, but I will try. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“That’s all I ever wanted to hear, Nerys."

Kira smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. A sharp stab of pain dropped her back on the bed. She hissed, rubbing her neck. She must have pulled something during the recent festivities.

Odo knocked her hand aside and began rubbing her knots out for her, the Changeling way. Kira sighed her relief as his substance sank warmly into her skin, easing her hurts.

"The infirmary gave you back to me in perfect condition," Odo said. His expression darkened. "This is my doing. I was too rough with you."

“A couple of times," she admitted.

“Nerys, you should’ve told me.”

“And ruin all my fun? If this is how you resolve conflict in a relationship, Odo, I should make you mad at me more often.”

“Nerys,” he warned. _“Don’t.”_

“I’m kidding.” She chuckled and nosed his cheek. “I meant what I said. I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

“And unfortunately for both of us, there will be a next time, and a time after that. Loving you is going to be the death of me, Kira Nerys.”

"I think it's about the same for me, Odo," Kira smiled.

She gently pulled his head down, and finally got her kiss. She made it a good one this time, a real one, burying her fingers in his hair and pouring all of her love into it. Odo accepted it, returned it, and they were both lost for a while. They were definitely done fighting. Well, for now at least, which made Kira think of a very salient point.

“Now that we’ve had our first major fight as couple,” Kira purred, “we finally get to have make-up sex.”

“More? Are you sure? Just a few minutes ago, you were begging me to stop.”

“Oh, I’m sure," Kira smiled. She let it fade as she stroked his cheek. “Odo, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

Odo grinned, and said, “I’ve never had make-up sex before. I admit I’m curious.”

Kira's smile returned as Odo's renewed erection filled her, solid, slow, and easy. She arched up to meet him. “Well there is a first time for everything…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, this story is mine.


End file.
